


Show Him

by mab_di



Category: QaF/TW crossover, Queer as Folk (US), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Knotting, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:51:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mab_di/pseuds/mab_di
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian finds Derek in the backroom at Babylon with a problem he thinks he and Justin can fix. Threesome/knotting ensue. Basically PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Him

**Title:** Show Him  
**Rating** NC-17  
**Fandom:** QaF/TW crossover  
**Pairing:** Brian/Justin/Derek  
**Word count:** 8.6K ish  
**Warnings:** unsafe sex (sort of, but not really in this fantasy), implied future-maybe sex with a minor, knotting (does that need a warning? maybe not), ummm, crack? oh, and emotional spoilers for QaF (see A/N).  
**Summary:** Brian finds Derek in the backroom at Babylon with a problem he thinks he and Justin can fix. Threesome/knotting ensue. Basically PWP.  
**Disclaimer:** I own none of these characters. I'm not really sure who they belong to - other people who aren't me. The people who created them. I'm just playing.

 

 

 

  
**A/N**  First, this story belongs to @drdonnaATX, who had a dream...probably nothing like this, but inspired this nonetheless.  It never would have occurred to me to write crossover fic.  And second, thanks to [](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/profile)[**magnolia822**](http://magnolia822.livejournal.com/) for the beta and read and divine conversation on boys who are like girls and gender and always all kinds of wonderful things.

This is an AU. So, although there are no plot spoilers, it’s emotionally spoilery if you haven’t watched all of QaF.  In my mind this is an alternative reality. A future that is maybe an alternative S5, or later, but with a different ending and some growth of the characters. This is how I’d like them to end up, but it isn’t premised on any particular moment or ending, and it isn’t meant to spoil any of the plot bc it’s totally AU. And, it’s basically crack, so whatever.

Also, because it’s an AU and a crossover, I had to take one huge liberty that rocks the foundation of QaF canon. There is NEVER sex without condoms in QaF (unless it’s very very bad people doing very very bad things). But you really can’t write knotting with a condom. So…there you have the dilemma. Brian would never let this happen, let alone endorse it, and it corrupts something about Brian/Justin, I realize. All I can say is, FANTASY. CRACK. yeah.

 

 

 

**Show Him**

Brian’s as high as he’s been in months. He’s pretty sure there was angel dust cut into his mix, so he doesn’t trust his senses. It’s so fucking 80’s he swears he’s getting a new dealer as soon as he comes down from this shit. His face has been numb for hours and his limbs are floating. Even the mouth latched onto his cock isn’t enough to ground him. He glances down, sees the top of a dark head bobbing, and realizes he can’t remember what the trick looks like. The top of a head isn’t enough to jog his memory. Just then his cock knocks the back of dark-head’s throat and whatever modest guilt he was about to muster is usurped by pleasure, finally reuniting him with his body.

He leans his head against the wall and screws his eyes shut for a moment, arching his spine, letting the wet suck put his arms and legs back into his core, the heat in his groin focusing him away from the annoying buzz of the high. He tries not to think. He’s really fucking close and thinking can wait. But he’s pretty sure he saw… _oh fuck…yes, right there._ The thought is gone again and it took fucking long enough but his balls are tightening and _ahhhh, fuckfuckfuck._

Dark-head swallows.

It was a middling blowjob and he can’t for the life of him remember who the fuck this trick is, but he swallows like a champ.

Brian opens his eyes in time to see a face rising toward him. He remembers now. He’s seen this guy before. Soft lipped. Cute. He’ll forget him again as soon as he’s bitten a grateful kiss into the guy’s neck, pushing him away before he gets any ideas.

Just as dark-head has turned the corner into the club, Brian returns his attention to the man getting his dick sucked on the adjacent wall. He was there before Brian pulled dark-head into the backroom with him. And he’s still at it. The guy sucking him must be sore…or…or maybe it’s not the same trick anymore.

Brian doesn’t trust his senses, but he knows what he thinks he saw before he came. So he rests with his shoulders pressed against the wall for a moment more, watching the man getting sucked, wondering. And then it happens again. The man opens his eyes, stares directly at Brian. And they’re red. Not some off shade of brown, which wouldn’t be visible in the dark anyway. But eyes red like out of one of Michael’s comic books red. Glowing red.

It takes a hell of a lot to scare Brian and he’s not exactly scared, but he feels the slight rush of adrenalin that comes from not knowing. It’s gotta be the drugs, but Brian needs to know for sure. He holds onto that red stare as long as the man will let him, seeing nothing else of his face, until something—maybe the mouth sucking relentlessly at the man’s cock—pulls those red eyes shut. The man drops his face and for a second Brian can almost make him out in the dark.

He’s fucking gorgeous.

Brian pushes off the wall and takes the few steps to the man’s side, leans up next to him. His eyes are still closed, but Brian’s pretty sure the man knows he’s there. He doesn’t react so Brian takes a moment to look at him, turns his head and inspects the man’s profile. It’s true. The man is stunning. All sharp, seductive angles. Breathtaking. His cheeks are hollowed in concentration or ecstasy, it’s hard to tell which, but the effect accentuates his cheekbones. His brow’s an angry v and every perfect line of his face is pointing toward the floor. He’s an inch or so shorter than Brian but considerably more built. His black hair—darker than dark-head’s—doesn’t end, but shadows his cheeks and neck. He’s a butch Adonis. Only, not gay-butch. Brian would mistake this guy for straight on the street.

He’s getting his dick sucked in the backroom of Babylon though, so, looks can be deceiving.

Brian slides his hand along the wall until he feels the rough edge of the man’s palm, his pinky splayed against the tacky plaster. The man doesn’t flinch, so Brian lets his hand roam over the man’s knuckles, covers the man’s hand with his own, holds his hand while he’s starting to thrust a little into the mouth so diligently bobbing on his dick. Maybe the guy is bobbing a little slower now, come to think of it. And making muffled noises like he’s got a baseball bat down his throat.

 _What the fuck_? Brian looks down and isn’t quite sure what to make of what he sees. He knows the guy on his knees. He’s had him. Not in a long time though. Decent bj, he thinks, if he remembers correctly. But that’s not what arrests Brian’s attention. It’s the sight. The guy, Tom, maybe? Or Tim? His mouth is stuffed and he’s not halfway onto this man’s cock. The piece of the picture that doesn’t fit is what Tom/Tim has in his hands. He’s holding the base of the man’s cock and it’s…huge. Swollen. Tom/Tim is massaging it almost, and it’s just…not normal. Brian’s never seen anything like it. It’s dark back here and he’s not sure that he isn’t hallucinating, but the vision is startling and he wants to understand.

He lifts his eyes to the man’s face, finds an expression bordering on anguish there. He runs his palm from the back of the man’s hand up his muscled forearm, wraps his fingers tight into the hot crook of the man’s elbow as he makes his way up, wanting to make sure he knows that Brian is there. Then he brings his knuckles to the man’s jaw, strokes him as the man struggles with little stuttering thrusts and begins to pant.

Brian thinks that Tom/Tim is going to give up in a second. He’s been at it a long time and although the mystery man is not unaffected, he also looks like he’s just warming up.

Brian strokes the man’s cheek with his thumb, mostly because he can, but the gesture is reminiscent of something tender so it immediately brings Justin to mind. Justin is never far from his mind, but lately almost all genuine emotion, even the hint of it, is accompanied by a tug in Justin’s very specific direction. Justin makes him want things.

Something about this gorgeous man and whatever’s keeping him going without release for what must be at least 45 minutes now, whatever the fuck that is on his dick, something about him makes Brian think about Justin.

It’s more than a second but not much more than a couple of minutes before Tom/Tim finally does pull off, breathless and obviously jaw-sore, still gripping the man’s cock, head hung in defeat. Brian reaches down and pats Tom/Tim on the head and the man just presses himself against the wall, lifts his eyes to the ceiling.

“It’s okay.”

His voice is gruff but with a sweeter edge that isn’t what Brian was expecting.

Brian runs his fingers through Tom/Tim’s hair as if to reiterate what the man has told him. No one could fault his effort.

Tom/Tim stands and puts his hands on the man’s chest, nuzzles his neck, and leans into Brian a little as he does so. The man doesn’t move, head tilted up and hands flat against the wall. Brian strokes Tom/Tim behind the ear and then pulls his hand away so that he’ll detach himself and move on. He groans a little and Brian imagines he’s probably really fucking hard, but he does what’s expected and leaves after planting a peck on mystery man’s jaw.

Alone with him, Brian can’t help himself. There’s no way this man is a bottom and he’s not interested in having whatever that is shoved up his ass, but he can’t stop thinking of Justin and he’s burning with curiosity. The man’s jeans are still down below his ass and his enormous erection is impossible to miss, even in the dark. Brian runs a hand down the man’s chest, not wanting to startle him. He’s rock hard, muscles like smooth concrete under his t-shirt, his abdomen cut into hard ripples. Incredible. Brian skims the skin under the hem of his shirt, and then he’s running his fingers through tight curls. And then…there it is.

The base of the man’s cock is swollen, like a cock ring made of his own flesh. It’s smooth and hot to the touch, and the man jerks into his hand as he closes around it.

“Don’t.” The rasp in his voice suggests something else to Brian so he lets himself give a stroke to this cock that he can barely get his fingers around.

The man’s hand strikes out and latches to Brian’s wrist, hard, and stops him. His grip is strong like Brian’s never felt before. Brian has tugged against handcuffs, heavy rope, and the grip of much bigger men. He’s never felt iron like this man’s hand on his wrist. “Don’t.”

Brian let’s his fingers go limp and the man immediately releases him. Brian’s heart is thudding a little too fast. He’s still not scared but there’s been another hit of adrenalin and he wants to see the man’s eyes. He’s pretty sure he’s burned off most of the drug with his own high.

“Look at me.”

The man slowly lowers his chin and levels a cool stare at Brian. His eyes are dark. If possible, he’s even more striking head-on.

“What are you?”

The man is silent and Brian wonders if this is where he shoves him away. But then he drops his eyes to the floor and sags.

“Pathetic.” That isn’t what Brian meant but it’s telling nonetheless.

“You’re hot.”

“I’m…”

“What?”

Pain washes over the man’s face and he turns his head, collects himself before pushing away from the wall and uncomfortably stuffing his still hard cock into his jeans. Brian isn’t sure how he’s going to walk away with that thing, but he knows he doesn’t want to find out. He risks putting a hand on the man’s shoulder, not restraining but seeking permission.

“Hey.”

The man doesn’t turn, but he doesn’t leave either.

“What’s your name?”

He chews at the inside of his bottom lip. Justin would call it fucking adorable except that there’s something too tragically sullen about the man for it to be that. “Derek.”

“Hi, Derek.” Brian touches his jaw to get him to look him in the eye again. “I’m Brian.”

Derek nods. Brian wonders for a second…this guy really doesn’t seem gay. But the circumstances are pretty clear and the man’s miserable so it’s not a wild guess. “Whoever he is, he isn’t worth it.”

Derek looks startled, like Brian’s read his mind. Brian can’t help but smirk.

“He is though.”

It’s always the straight looking ones who turn out to be the biggest girls. But then again, Brian knows someone who’s worth it, too, so he isn’t going to give this guy shit.

“Okay, he is. I’ll bite. Where is he then?”

“Not here. Other side of the country.”

“Then what are you doing here, if he’s so worth it?”

Derek’s nostrils flare and he looks angry for the first time in this exchange. “Saving him.”

Oh, Christ, a martyr. Brian hates martyrs. Still, he kind of fell in love with one so maybe…maybe he’s in the mood to help. Or maybe he just wants to bring this man home to Justin. Maybe he can do both at once.

“Tell me about him. Why does he need saving?”

“He’s young.”

“Been there. Done that. Don’t underestimate today’s youth,” Brian says, sounding surprisingly sincere even to his own ears. God, has he gotten soft.

“I’m not underestimating him. He’s one of the wisest people I’ve ever met. It’s just…he’s still young. It’s still taking advantage.”

“Assuming he’s not a child, can’t he make up his own mind?” Brian never felt a second’s remorse about the decision to take Justin home that night. Seventeen. Virgin. He was glorious. And it was Justin’s choice.

“He’s not a child. But he doesn’t understand what’s at stake. I could hurt him.” Derek’s scowl puts every one of Brian’s smug expressions to shame. Even Justin is never this serious.

Brian’s pretty sure he knows what Derek is getting at, but he’s still not sure what that thing is. He has an idea, but it can’t be. He moves then and puts himself square in front of Derek, shuffles him back so that he’s pinned between Brian’s hands on the wall. “What is that on your cock? If I didn’t know better I’d say it was a knot, but unless you’re some kind of canine/human hybrid...”

_Oh fuck._

Derek’s scowl gets sharper and Brian half expects his eyes to glow red from the daggers he’s shooting. _Well, shit._

“Is that it?”

Derek’s silence answers the question for him. Or maybe he’s still just really fucking high. He doesn’t think so though. As much as Brian likes to solve a mystery, his mind is resisting putting two and two together, mostly because he really wants to do this and he doesn’t need a reason not to.

He thinks about it for a second and looks down Derek’s torso to the enormous bulge in his jeans.

“Are you dangerous? I mean, apart from your gigantic cock?”

Derek’s scowl softens a little. Brian imagines it might be the closest Derek gets to a smile, although his mouth is still downturned and there’s still the slightest furrow in his brow.

“I can be. Extremely. But I can control that.”

Brian processes that information. He’s hoping he knows the answer to his next question. “So you’re afraid you’ll hurt this kid with your dick, is that all?”

Derek looks pissed again, eyes narrowed and cheeks hollowed. But the shake of his head is half-hearted. Finally he straightens himself up, and with very little effort pulls Brian’s hands off the wall, down by his side. “No, that’s not all I’m afraid of. But it’s the main thing, right now.”

Brian steps back to give Derek some room. It seems like they might be getting somewhere.

“I’ve never…”

_Ahhh, now we’re getting to the heart of the matter._

“With a guy…”

Brian thought so. This is new to him. “But with a girl?”

Derek nods. “Years ago. I wasn’t…I wasn’t as big then. I was young. Not fully matured. And she was…experienced.”

Brian’s mind boggles a little when he contemplates it. This gorgeous specimen… “You mean you haven’t had sex as an adult?” _Whattheverlovingfuck?_

Instead of angry, Derek looks resigned. Brian has all the information he needs.

He takes Derek’s giant hand in his and tugs. “Come on. We’re fixing that.”

Derek doesn’t budge. “Where?”

“Home. To my partner. My boyfriend. I’m gonna help.” _I’m gonna watch._ Brian can’t help the enormous grin that breaks out at the thought.

Derek shakes his head. “Doesn’t he get a say in this?”

Brian tugs at Derek’s hand.

The thing is, he and Justin have been working really well lately. It’s not like Brian to be optimistic, but he thinks maybe they finally figured it out. Brian’s learned that the occasional gesture is not the end of the world. Candles. Movie-night. Even some fumbling attempts at honesty. They’re small things in the end, and despite previous prejudices it turns out none of it kills him. He’s finally convinced Justin that he’d give up every last trick and do just about anything to keep him, and by some blessed miracle that knowledge turns out to be enough for Justin. Maybe because it’s true. So they’ve both given something up, and they’ve both gained more than they gave. No true sacrifices, only compromises.

The results make Brian’s head spin. Things when they were good between them were always good. Sex was always better than good. But right now they’re on fire. Mostly it’s just the two of them. Brian doesn’t go out as much as he used to, doesn’t trick as often. Justin does so even less. Except that now Justin gets excited when Brian brings someone home for him. Once every few months Brian does and he’s pretty sure he’s not imagining how much Justin enjoys it now, now that things are settled. Now that it’s done.

So he’s certain he’ll want this, but it’s always up to Justin. He nods, “Of course. It’s always up to him.”

Derek seems satisfied with that and lifts his chin in the direction of the exit.

 

Brian lets Derek drive his corvette, which does wonders to elevate Derek’s mood. The drugs seem to be wearing off, but it’s still safer this way. Derek drives as fast as Brian would expect, but he seems like he knows what he’s doing. If Brian weren’t so secure with Justin these days he’d never bring this guy home to him.

Derek is silent in the elevator to the loft. His physical presence is too certain of itself for him to seem nervous, but Brian has to believe he is. Or he’s just sullen by nature. Maybe both.

He’d texted Justin as they were leaving Babylon and warned him of their arrival. _A surprise. You can see for yourself. Your choice._

Justin had texted back, _sounds intriguing. Bring it_ ☺

The first thing Brian sees when he ushers Derek into the loft is Justin, on his stomach on the sofa, perfect ass in nothing but briefs, head pillowed on his hands. He looks asleep but Brian knows better. He’s on display, as much for their guest as for Brian.

Brian looks to Derek, who’s hovering by the entrance, and waves a hand in Justin’s direction. Even from behind, Justin is a sight. His blond head in profile on his cheek, his lithe body and rounded butt smiling at them. Justin is not a big, hulking guy. He’s petite, even, although not scrawny. And maybe not as young as he once was, but he’s still got that blush of youth. Brian hopes this’ll be enough to convince Derek he can have what he wants.

Derek looks like he might swoon. Brian understands. “Come on. Let me introduce you.”

On cue, Justin lifts himself up on an elbow and turns to greet them. Brian sits on the edge of the sofa and leans down to steal a deep kiss. Justin’s mouth opens to him, warm and soft, and for a second Brian lets go of everything else and just floats in it.

Justin slowly pulls away and lifts his head to Derek, who’s shuffling awkwardly on the carpet, staring at his feet. “Hey, I’m Justin. Nice to meet you.” Justin looks Derek over and turns to Brian with an irrepressible grin. Brian’s pretty sure that if Justin weren’t playing it cool for their guest he’d shout, “HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Instead he just looks delighted.

Derek flashes a smile then, the first Brian has seen. It’s shy and small, but it changes his whole face. Lights him up. His looks are smoldering but the smile sets the whole beauty in motion. The man has too many teeth and Brian doesn’t want to think about that, but he is fucking sexy. One glance at Justin and it’s clear the smile has the same effect on him. His boy looks entranced.

“I’m Derek.”

Justin sits up then and tucks himself into Brian’s arms, pats the sofa for Derek to sit next to him.

Brian notices that Derek’s jeans are still bulging, though not as badly as before. He wonders how comfortable it’ll be for him to sit, but he survived the car ride so he lets Derek tuck himself into the corner, facing them.

Brian gives Justin a tight squeeze. “Honey, Derek’s got a problem and I thought maybe we could help him. Well, mostly you could help him. It’s entirely up to you.”

Justin’s still smiling like he can’t imagine how anything that looks this good could be a problem.

Brian looks to Derek to see if he wants to explain, but his ears are pink and he nods at Brian to continue. “Derek’s kind of…special.”

“I see that.” Justin’s smile is impossibly wider as he looks over at their guest.

Brian jostles Justin in his arms. “Not like that. I mean, yes, I can see him. But I’m talking about his cock.” Justin’s eyes get a little wider. “Have you ever heard of a knot?”

Justin looks puzzled for a moment and can’t stop his eyes from falling to Derek’s crotch. Derek is huge, he can see that much at least.

“It’s not size.”

“Like…like a dog?” Brian and Derek both nod, and Justin gapes.

“Yes, like that. He’s not a dog, obviously. But I think he’s not entirely human either.”

Justin, ever the brave one, challenges Derek to look him in the eye. “You don’t look human, to be honest.”

To Brian’s surprise, Derek smiles again, small and sheepish. Justin has the magic touch. “I am, mostly. Just, not the way you are.”

Justin nods and Brian can see him taking it all in. “So, you have a knot. I’m not sure how that works…”

Brian is hoping Derek will explain this because he’s not entirely sure himself, but Derek is looking at the sofa cushion and clearly isn’t going to be much help in this department.

“Correct me if I’m wrong, Derek, but I think it might hurt a little…going in. It’s big. And then it’ll lock him in there for awhile.”

Justin squirms in his arms and can’t take his eyes off Derek.

“That sounds…”

“Hot?”

Justin exhales and shifts the arm that’s pinned under Brian’s. Brian doesn’t have to look to know that Justin’s getting hard, about to palm himself. He looks anyway.

“ _Atta boy,_ ” he whispers into Justin’s ear. Justin’s body is a tight little furnace in his arms.

Derek is getting even brighter red at the attention, clearly not expecting their reaction.

“Derek’s in love, I think?” He looks to Derek and gets a quick headshake, and then a reluctant nod. “Maybe in love. With a boy.”

Justin smiles and reaches an arm out from under Brian’s embrace, puts his hand over Derek’s on the back of the sofa. The connection is immediate. Brian can see it in the way Derek’s shoulders loosen.

“That’s nice,” Justin says softly.

“The lad’s a romantic,” Brian explains. Derek’s eyes are on Justin now. “So, Derek’s in love with a boy, but he’s afraid he might hurt him. I assume the boy’s a virgin?”

Derek shrugs.

“Probably. And either way his ass is one, correct?”

Derek nods. “I assume.”

“Here’s the surprise part, Justin. Derek’s practically a virgin himself.”

Brian half expects Justin to startle the way he did, but instead he gives Derek’s hand a squeeze and nods for Brian to continue. “He’s afraid of hurting his boy. For obvious reasons. And I don’t want him hurting you either, but I’m pretty sure he won’t. In fact, I’m pretty sure it could be incredible. And we could…you could…teach him. But it’s up to you.”

Justin turns to see Brian’s face. “And you…? Watch?”

Brian smiles. “It would be my pleasure.”

“Will you hold me?”

Brian tightens his embrace. “Of course.”

Derek is watching them intently. Brian can’t read him at all, but he’s here and he can’t take his eyes off Justin, so that’s probably all Brian needs to know.

Justin stretches in Brian’s arms and stands, tugging Derek with one hand and nudging Brian’s shoulder with his other. “Lets, then.”

Brian’s bright, shiny boy leads them into the bedroom, Derek in hand and Brian guiding from behind with his own hand on Derek’s ass. Justin, fearless, slips out of his briefs as soon as they get to the bed, turns around to face Derek half-hard and with an inviting grin. Brian comes up behind Derek and tugs at the hem of his black t-shirt, pulling it up over his head.

Derek’s back is like a seascape, skin smooth and unblemished like the surface of the ocean except for a large tattoo across his shoulder blades, muscles like boulders, angled drops like cliffs. The tattoo isn’t Brian’s style, but he immediately decides to forgive it because the guy’s not human, and who knows what that’s about. Over Derek’s shoulder he sees Justin has both hands on Derek’s chest, and Brian can’t blame him. He hasn’t seen it yet without the shirt but he can imagine.

He lets Justin enjoy the view from the front while he unbuttons and unzips Derek’s holyfuckingtight jeans, and shimmies them over what turns out to be another spectacular ass. He leans down to help Derek’s legs free, pulls off his socks, and then presses himself against Derek’s back. Wraps a hand around his waist and is met with Justin’s hand exploring the same abdominal muscles. They move their hands together over the front of Derek’s briefs and Derek’s head lolls back onto Brian’s shoulder. Justin is pressed as tight up against Derek’s front as he can get without climbing into him and Brian can hear Justin’s quick breaths. Their hands move over the giant swell of Derek’s cock and Derek huffs. Justin whines a little. Brian can barely breathe. In the better light of his bedroom and with Justin’s hand over and next to his, the beauty of this man—of his body, his enormous penis and its swollen knot—it’s headier than he imagined in the backroom of Babylon.

Without removing his hand from Derek’s cock, Justin slides around Derek’s side and steps up on his tiptoes to whisper in Brian’s ear. “Can we kiss him?”

The new rule is that they can bend the rules upon mutual agreement, and Brian is relieved that they see eye to eye on this. If ever there were a time for kissing, this would be it. He nods. Justin uses his free hand to dig between Brian’s chest and Derek’s back, pulling at the buttons of Brian’s shirt. Brian helps by stepping back and, with one free hand each, still kneading Derek’s cock, they get Brian’s shirt unbuttoned and off his shoulders. Justin gets into Brian’s jeans quickly, one hand now on Brian’s own erection and _oh fuck_ this is going to be so good.

Once Brian’s clothes are off and Justin is again plastered into Derek’s sculptured chest, Derek starts to move. He’s been supplicant until now, but his muscles contract and he hunches over Justin, wraps his arms around him gently. He leans down and lays a tentative kiss on Justin’s shoulder, and Justin turns his head to find those lips with his own.

As Justin and Derek sink deeper into the kiss, Justin’s hands come up around Derek’s neck and Brian slides around from Derek’s back to Justin’s, wrapping his arms around Justin and taking his now stiff cock in hand. He strokes Justin slowly, let’s his knuckles graze Derek’s cock through his briefs while the two of them kiss, wet and urgent.

Brian’s never been so turned on watching Justin with someone else. He needs to get things moving or he’s going to be coming into Justin’s crack before Derek even gets his briefs off. Justin can feel Brian’s reaction and reaches one hand back around Brian’s neck, pulling him into the heat of their mouths. Justin shifts his lips from Derek’s to Brian’s, licking the taste of Derek into Brian’s mouth, and then pulls away to guide Brian to Derek. Derek’s eyes are open, still dark, focused on Brian’s lips as Brian takes him, presses into new lips that already taste faintly like Justin. The scratch of Derek’s stubble a contrast to Justin’s smooth skin. He’s still got Justin’s cock in his hand and he speeds up without thinking about it, needing Justin’s hand to slow him, to remind him. Derek’s strength is in his kiss, behind every press and nibble and suck, no matter how gentle. And Derek’s now got one hand on Justin’s hip and the other around to knead at Brian’s ass.

Brian’s cock has already found its way home in the small of Justin’s back, his balls brushing the swell of Justin’s ass. They sway like this for minutes, kissing, pulling, tasting, touching. Derek nips at both of them, nuzzles into their necks, kisses sweet and then hot and urgent. Justin is liquid gold between them, graceful and generous and all either of them wants. Brian’s never had trouble staying on task where sex is concerned, but the combination of Derek’s dark and vulnerable edge with Justin’s shining, open warmth is enough to make his eyes cross and his gut hollow out with unfocused want.

It’s Justin who finally gets them on the bed, tugging them both down so that they’re all on their knees, Brian still wrapped around Justin and Derek watching them from inches away. Justin’s eyes are on Derek’s briefs. Derek looks more confident now, but Brian sees a hint of hesitation before he strips himself. Brian leans around Justin to see his expression. His eyes don’t bug but his mouth is slightly agape, breath in sharp exhales as he eyes what Derek has between his legs. He’s fully erect again, just as he was at Babylon. The low light of Brian’s bedroom is bright enough to leave nothing to the imagination. His cock is huge, cut through with two prominent veins, and his knot is swollen like a fleshy donut around the base.

“Holy shit,” Justin whispers. It’s not fear, though. Brian’s sure of that. It’s awe. “How the fuck is that going to get inside me?” Brian’s already thought of this, and he figures Derek knows, too.

“I’m going to loosen you up, Sunshine,” Brian breathes into Justin’s neck. Justin whips around and glares. He loves to tease the lad. He can’t help it. “If you’ll let me finish,” he smiles.

“Yes…” Justin is only slightly amused.

“And Derek here is going to take a cold shower. Metaphorically. Maybe literally?”

Derek nods. “Probably literally. I’m not sure how else…”

“Oh.” Justin seems to understand.

“But there’s no rush, is there?”

Justin shakes his head and bends his legs under him to sit, pulling Brian down with him. He reaches a hand out to Derek’s chest, runs his thumb around a nipple. They both watch as goose bumps rise in the wake of Justin’s touch, stretching the already taut skin, tighter. Derek bends his neck to watch, too, bites his bottom lip and closes his eyes. He’s a sight with that cock reaching for them and his sculpted body, chiseled face. He is truly not human.

Derek leans into Justin’s touch a little and finally lets himself down on the bed, lower, lower, until he’s stretched out on his side beside Justin. “I want to see you two…will you?”

They both nod, and Brian feels himself lose the careful control he’s had since they walked in on Justin on the couch. He orchestrated this for Justin. But the moment he’s asked to take what’s his, he literally can’t wait another second. It’ll be better this way, too, to get some release first.

His hands roam over the skin that’s his second skin, over Justin’s pale back, narrow hips, smooth shoulders. He traces the edge of Justin’s nipples with his tongue, takes every inch of Justin under him while Derek lies and watches them move together. Occasionally he feels Derek’s hand on his back, on his ass, sees him caress Justin, like he wants to learn through touching, watch and experience with them at the same time. He knows what they look like together. He can see it. They’re beautiful. They anticipate each other and get lost in each other. It’s taken time, but he finally understands why people stay together, why knowing is not just good but even better than not knowing.

Eventually he gets Justin on his knees, bent over with his face pressed into the sheets, and licks his way down into that beautiful ass. He can feel Derek’s gaze, hears him breathing heavier as Brian licks and sucks into Justin’s hole. He did this the first night they were together and loved giving the startled pleasure of it. But it’s something different now. It’s the taste of Justin he knows so well, it’s the way Justin melts into him like there’s nothing so right. It’s that burning heat belonging to him even if he’s willing to share it with Derek tonight.

He works Justin open with his tongue and then a finger, and then another. He’s so fucking hard and ready. He manages to pull out lube and condom from the bedside table with one hand while he’s working Justin on two fingers, Justin gasping and writhing on his hand like he’s no longer anything beyond the place where they meet. Brian watches Derek watching them, stroking his huge length, twisting at his knot as Brian finally pushes inside Justin.

Justin lets out a long groan and shifts back into Brian in one smooth motion before they both stop to catch their breath. Sometimes they move like that, smooth and slow, for achingly long minutes, more. As long as they can. But tonight it’s going to be rough. Tonight is about showing Derek what an ass can take, and Justin’s ass can take a pounding. Brian lays his head between Justin’s shoulder blades and speaks into his already sweaty skin. “You can take it easy with your boy at first. Stretch him. Go slow. “

With that, Brian pulls back and thrusts hard into Justin. His balls are pulled tight and the pleasure’s already too organized in his gut. Brian has unbeatable stamina, but everything about this night is extraordinary and his impending orgasm is no exception. He needs to be strong for Derek though, so he sets a rhythm and concentrates on holding on. He nails Justin into the mattress, again and again, his cock burying itself deep into Justin with each thrust, the pressure and pull of it sending frenzied pleasure all the way to his fingertips and into his throat. He’s never loud, but his eyes are shut now and he’s biting back the same groans he’s hammering out of Justin’s chest.

He drives them to the edge and then catches them. Slows. Stops. He lays them down on their sides, backs to Derek. One arm is pinned under Justin’s neck, but he uses his free hand to wave Derek closer. There’s a moment of indecision he thinks, and then Derek molds himself around Brian’s back, his stiff cock rubbing against Brian’s crack and under his balls. For a brief second Brian imagines what it would be like to take that monster inside him, and then Justin strangles the thought out of him by massaging his dick from the inside…god, the lad is talented…

Brian starts moving again, rocking against Justin, letting Justin wring the pleasure out of him with his muscles, letting Derek feel the motion through his back. Derek’s body heat is almost unbearable and Brian is sweating in every place where skin touches skin, and behind his knees. His hair at his brow and the back of his neck is wet. He doesn’t want this to end, but he can tell from Justin’s pulsing movements and whiny breaths that he’s close, so he wraps his hand around Justin’s cock and starts to stroke in time with his thrusts.

“Derek, kiss him. Kiss him while he comes,” Brian grunts. And Derek complies, peels himself off Brian’s back, rolls over them both to get in front of Justin. Brian opens his eyes to see Derek watching Justin in his pleasure, maybe falling in love a little. He can’t blame him. Justin is the sun.

Derek cups Justin’s cheek with his palm and catches Justin’s last, low moan in his mouth as Justin jerks and comes hot over Brian’s hand and into Derek’s stomach. Brian’s almost there, but he stills a moment to let Justin and Derek kiss, to watch Justin pant into Derek’s mouth, to admire the beauty of dark and light meeting in the pleasure he’s lit with his own cock. It’s fucking fabulous.

He starts rocking again, letting go of Justin’s softening cock to wipe the come over Derek’s hip and ass. “Shower,” is just about all he can get out. He’s so fucking close. Derek leans in for one more kiss and Justin keeps massaging Brian’s dick with his ass even as he bites at Derek’s bottom lip. Then Derek is up and making his way toward the bathroom.

Brian shudders and holds his breath as he lets go of his last hold on restraint, the orgasm ripping through him and whiting out everything but the connection with Justin. Time is suspended and he doesn’t hear the water running or Justin murmuring until he’s slowly returned to his body, and the bed, and the night’s project.

He stays inside Justin, both of them resting, speechless, until they hear the water turn off. Brian pulls out and is disposing of the condom when Derek emerges with a towel, drying off but still dripping. His cock is anything but soft. It’s still big. The knot still looks big. But not as impossible as before. Derek gives a sheepish grin and looks down. “I think this is as good as it gets as long as you two are lying there naked.”

Brian can’t help his grin and Justin is beaming, not scared. Brian doesn’t want Justin to be scared. This should be fun. “Justin’s had two dicks up his ass so I think we’ll figure out how to get that inside him. We’ll just take it slow. “ Justin nods and motions for Derek to join them on the bed.

“I’m pretty relaxed,” Justin encourages. He’s curled on his side, elbow bent and head in his palm. “I’m still horny.”

“Excellent, that’s my boy.” Brian slaps Justin’s ass and grabs for Derek’s hand to pull him down. “We’d better get you in there before you get too big again. I’m not keen on doing this under a cold shower.”

Derek giggles. He fucking giggles, and Brian can see for a brief second who he might be under all that scowling.

Justin is clearly smitten. Derek’s giggles are the nail in that coffin and he rolls onto his stomach like an offering. Brian rolls his eyes and figures it’s just as well. He wants Justin to want this. But he has other plans.

“Not like that. Let me hold you.”

Justin lifts himself up and lets Brian get behind him, holding his back and shoulders in his lap. Derek gets on his knees between Justin’s legs and lifts them onto his broad shoulders.

“Like this?”

“Yeah. Like that.” Brian sizes up Derek’s cock one more time and takes in the incredible sight of his knot. He’s really not sure it’s going to fit, but here goes nothing. “I don’t suppose we’re getting a condom on that thing.” It occurs to him that he and Justin have never broken their safe-sex rule.

Derek shakes his head and looks concerned, taking the lube Brian’s tossed to him and slicking his cock. “I don’t think it would…I’m going to come a lot. Not…I don’t think a condom would work.”

Brian figured. “So, um, you really haven’t had sex since…in years?”

Derek looks ashamed but nods. “I also can’t carry disease. My body kills it.”

Wow. Brian looks at Justin and Justin nods.

“Have you ever tried…I think you’re just going to have to…like…stuff it in there.” Brian has to stop himself from snickering. He kind of loves this.

Derek nods and Brian isn’t sure if that means he’s played with the possibilities…somehow…or just that he understands the concept. “Use your finger first, see what it feels like.”

Justin closes his eyes and relaxes into Brian, and Derek slicks his finger and then pushes into him. Justin hums, telling Derek it’s good.

Derek looks like he might choke and Brian is pretty sure he’s going to be at full mast any second now, so he calls an abrupt end to the foreplay. “Ok, that’s enough. You get it.”

Derek lines himself up and pushes, slowly, his enormous girth getting swallowed by Justin’s ass. Brian holds Justin tight, but Justin seems relaxed. He’s breathing heavy but he’s got this part, no problem. “Yes, more, more,” Justin’s saying into Brian’s thigh.

Derek’s chin begins to rise and eyes roll as he gets deeper, overwhelmed and totally lost in the sensation. And then he’s so deep he’s hit his knot. “Fuuuck,” Justin groans.

“You okay, Justin?”

Justin nods into his lap. “Yeah, yeah. Just…wow.”

“The last part’s going to be hardest. Derek, now would be a good time to visualize Dick Cheney in his birthday suit.”

Derek’s eyes open and he shoots a bewildered glare at Brian. Brian looks down and thinks he sees some slight shrinkage. “It works, I swear. Anything to get it a little smaller.” Derek relaxes for a second and then finally nods, finally grins a little.

“Yeah, okay, I’ll try.” Derek starts with small thrusts, and Brian thinks that might work. He supports Justin’s weight and gives Derek some leverage by holding Justin still against his thrusts. But it takes Derek’s hand working the knot into Justin’s hole. And finally, he’s in. Derek leans over Justin and looks like he might howl, but instead there’s a rumble in his chest and he groans deep. His eyes are open again, still dark to Brian’s surprise, and he looks in awe of the boy under him. Through it, Justin’s panting, but he’s calm.

“That’s incredible.” Justin is hoarse like the pressure on his ass has stolen his voice. “So fucking big.”

Justin reaches up and runs his hand over the contours of Derek’s pecs, hooks his hand around Derek’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Brian holds him while he kisses Derek into fuller arousal and Brian can hear the moans escaping on every one of Justin’s exhales. He can just imagine what it feels like.

“Tell me, Justin. Describe it.”

Derek kneels up and starts rocking into Justin, closes his eyes and pushes, unable to pull back but just rocks in a steady rhythm, throat bared and every muscle taut with pleasure.

“It’s incredible, Brian. He’s growing. It’s so…fuuuuuuck…so tight…so…fuuuuuck.” Justin stops making sense but Brian knows. He sees in the set of Derek’s jaw and the wrecked look on Justin’s face that Derek’s hard, that his knot is caught on the rim of Justin’s ass. He’s locked there, will be until he’s spent. Brian feels himself getting hard under the press of Justin’s back against his thighs.

Brian reaches forward and grabs the nape of Derek’s neck, pulls him forward for a hungry kiss, licks in to taste something raw, like he can taste Derek’s desire. Brian’s turned on at the thought of this beautiful creature’s first time, of the knot bonding him to Justin, of the bravery of this boy in his arms and the incredible things he gets to witness because of it. He kisses Derek hard, lets Derek take over, lets Derek show him with his mouth what he’s feeling. Brian has never met anyone more dominant than he is but Derek is in charge of everything he touches. And despite his shyness and inexperience, he can see Derek coming into his power inside Justin.

Justin is starting to whimper in Brian’s lap, and both Derek and Brian turn their attention to him. Brian reaches down and takes his hardening cock in hand, twists, pulls, runs his finger over the slit and uses the wet to smooth his strokes. Derek is grunting now and Brian thinks he’s probably close to coming, his thrusting getting shorter and harder.

And just as Brian’s thinking of leaning over and putting Justin’s dick in his mouth, Justin cries out, “Oh, god!” and digs his fingers into Brian’s arms. “Oh fucking god!”

Derek’s head is hung and he looks strung out, like a junkie who’s just taken the best hit of his life. He’s coming inside Justin and Justin is writhing with it. Brian can barely hold onto his own sac as he watches the two of them riding it. “Oh, god, Brian, it’s incredible. So much.”

“Hold on baby, you’re gonna be so full.”

Derek is lost, Justin’s legs over his shoulder, his weight on his own arms at Justin’s sides, grunting and cursing and kissing thoughtlessly at Justin’s chest and shoulders. Brian holds Justin through it, kisses his temple, runs his hands along Justin’s arms, down his sides, strokes his cock and lets it rest because it’s going to go on like this. He massages Derek’s shoulders when he looks tense, and Derek keeps coming.

“Brian, I’m gonna…” Justin finally whines, and Justin is coming from so much stimulation, strings of it on his own chest and on Derek. Brian keeps his palm to Justin’s forehead through it, holds him. Justin is shaking now, and Brian can almost feel the pressure inside him, knows that Justin’s getting the fucking of his life.

Derek lifts his head slightly to look into Justin’s face, and this time Brian sees his eyes glowing red, his features shifting every so slightly. Justin is caught in his red stare, too, and for a second Brian worries that he’ll scare Justin. But Justin is too full of this creature to be scared of him. Brian sees that immediately. And Derek’s got control of himself. He’s looking at Justin like he’s a god for taking him. He isn’t going to hurt him.

“You feel so incredible,” Derek rasps out. “I’ve never…” And he keeps rocking, closes his red eyes and keeps rocking into Justin, coming and coming until Justin’s eyes roll back in his head and Brian’s not sure he’s conscious anymore.

Brian’s read about this, but he still can’t believe what he’s seeing. Derek and Justin are getting tired, but Derek’s nowhere near ready to pull out. Justin’s almost hard again and soft moans escape his lips, but his eyes are closed and he’s completely sprawled over Brian’s lap, face slack and jaw dropped. Brian lifts Justin a little so he can recline fully under him, resting Justin’s head on his chest, lying at an angle so his hips and legs are free. He palms his own dick while he runs his fingers through Justin’s hair, whispers encouragement. He can almost see Derek’s dick twitching inside Justin from their movements and the thought pushes him to speed up his pace.

He’s in full arousal when he sees Derek start to flag, his movements getting smaller. He looks up at Justin and Brian and his eyes are dark again. He still looks hungry. “I’m not done,” he chokes.

Justin’s eyes are closed but Brian can see his cock is fully hard now, straining toward Derek.

“Justin, you okay?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I’m gonna hold Derek for a minute, okay?”

Justin nods. Brian replaces his chest with a pillow for Justin and moves behind Derek, slipping his arms under Derek’s. Derek slumps against him and reaches an arm back around Brian’s neck. “Almost there.”

Brian tongues and bites Derek’s neck and nips at Derek’s ear.

Derek straightens a little in his arms and his hips start moving again. Speeding. He’s rocking hard now, pushing into Justin, still filling him, hitting Justin just right. Justin’s eyes are open now. He’s looking at Derek and Brian like a man’s who’s been broken with pleasure. He’s about to grab his own cock when Derek does it for him. Rocking and stroking, he’s pushing and pulling Justin apart.

Brian’s on his knees and holding Derek, getting just enough friction from Derek’s movement to ache but not enough for release. Without thinking, he starts to paw at Derek, run his hands over his shoulders, down his sides, over his ass. And then he’s circling Derek’s hole tentatively, not wanting to startle him, but all of a sudden desperate to feel inside. He sucks his fingers into his mouth and then works one of them inside Derek, works it around until Derek gasps and groans and Brian knows he’s found it.

The more he works him, the louder Derek gets, calling their names and thrusting harder into Justin until Justin is coming again, and Derek is falling over him. Finally, finally still.

Brian slumps over Derek’s back and jerks himself hard. It only takes a few strokes and he’s exploding, spending the last of what the three of them have in thick stripes over Derek’s ass.

 

 

It takes another age for the three of them to disentangle, Derek’s cock finally soft enough to slide out of Justin. With it slides his semen, and Brian thinks Justin’s going to be leaking come for days. Brian is fascinated and freakishly turned on, again, fingering Justin’s stretched and used hole, watching Derek’s come wet the sheets under him. “You better not have knocked up my boyfriend,” he laughs.

Justin groans under him in agreement. Derek is on his back at Brian’s side, carding his fingers through Justin’s hair. “Not unless Justin’s secretly an omega in heat.”

“What?” It’s the first coherent word out of Justin’s mouth in nearly an hour and Brian laughs harder.

“Don’t worry, Sunshine. No babies.”

“Huh. Good.”

 

Brian lets the two of them doze while he showers. When he’s out he finds Derek curled around Justin’s back, holding him protectively in his sleep. Brian would give anything for that fucking knot, just once. To bind himself to Justin like that. He wouldn’t want it to be like that always, but he figures Derek’s boy is going to want it. Always.

He dries off and slides next to Justin, falling asleep before he can turn out the light.

 

When he wakes, Justin is curled tight into his side and Derek is sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed. He’s showered and there’s morning light filtering into the loft.

“Hey.”

“Morning.”

“You leaving already?”

“I have to.”

Justin rouses then, stretches in Brian’s arms and rubs his knuckles into his eyes. He moans and snuffles awake, Brian and Derek watching him meet the day.

Brian ruffles his hair. “Morning, Sunshine.”

Justin yawns. “Morning.” He looks up and sees Derek at the edge of the bed. And then the memory of the night dawns on his face. He smiles. “Morning, Derek.”

“Justin. You look sleepy.” Derek is shy, smiles at Justin and then looks away. It’s a little nauseating.

“Are you leaving already?”

“Yeah, I was just saying. I have to get back.”

“To the boy.” Justin smiles.

“Does he have a name?”

Derek looks at Brian like he’s not sure he can answer that question. Like saying it will make it real. He nods. “Stiles.”

“Stiles,” Justin repeats. “I bet he’s special.” Brian rolls his eyes.

Derek nods and suppresses an embarrassed smile.

“You can do this, Derek.” Brian nudges Justin and Justin nods.

“Absolutely. That was incredible, Derek. Just go really slow the first time, make sure he knows. You know now. Show him.”

“Show him.” Derek looks lost in the thought as he kisses them both goodbye and quietly lets himself out of the loft.

 

The End  



End file.
